Pain Paradise
by MomolovesKai
Summary: Porque para ellos, el dolor era muy fácil de sentir. Mix de Personajes. Reto con Gui, de Sorcieres de la Neige.
1. Golpe bajo

_**Tranquis.** Este es un reto semanal. Supongo yo :3. No dejaré abandonados los otros fics, siempre actualizaré (:. Gracias a GUI! Una estupenda compañera, que se atreve a hacer otro reto junto a mi :P_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká POWER!_

* * *

><p>Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Tan oscuro, que el único viandante que había por el maltrecho sendero mantenía su varita en lo alto, intentando iluminar su camino. Truenos retumbaban en la lejanía y las gotas caían con fuerza. En lo alto de la colina, se erguía una fortaleza. Hizo una floritura y la gran puerta de madera maciza se abrió de golpe. Chorreando agua, la alta figura entró en una de las salas. En ella, lo único que se oía era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.<p>

-Hace mal tiempo fuera, Albus-Ronroneó una sedosa voz.

-Perfecto para mi gusto, Gellert-Contestó Albus, secando sus ropas con la varita-Pero sabes muy bien porqué estoy aquí esta noche.

El cabello rubio del hombre ondeó cuando se levantó. Apenas fue un movimiento de varita el que utilizó para mover todo el mobiliario de la sala.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, amigo-Respondió señalando el largo pelo de color caoba-Pero tus ideales…

-Defenderé a todo aquel que esté en peligro-Albus preparó un hechizo en su mente, alzando la varita.

-Eso deberías de habérselo preguntado a la pequeña Ariana…¿No crees?

El rostro de Albus se contrajo de dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mencionarla? ¿Cómo podía decirle eso?. Habían pasado años desde ese terrible accidente. Albus había asumido toda la culpa, no podía pensar que uno de aquellos hechizos había sido de Aberforth. Ni si quiera de Gellert. Pero eso había cambiado con el paso de los años.

-No permitiré que hagas daño a nadie más-Un rápido hechizo morado cruzó la sala.

-¿Por el bien de todos?

La sala se llenó de vivos colores. Rojo, amarillo, azul, morado, quizás verde. Uno calló al suelo y fatigado farfulló:

-Mátame, lo deseas. Ya sabes, por el bien de todos-Una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, a sabiendas de que no lo haría.

-El tiempo lo hará, o quizás alguien más malvado que tú.

Le inmovilizó. Y esperó a que su patronus llegara cuanto antes al Ministerio de Magia. Sentándose en el sillón que Gellert había ocupado hasta su llegada, se hundió. Seguí con la duda de que el hechizo que la mató, era suyo. Había matado a lo más sagrado que tenía. Sendas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Albus sabía, que no podía hacer nada para saber quién fue. Por eso decidió, que protegería a todo aquel que reclamase su ayuda.


	2. Fortaleza

**_SÍ, SÍ! _**_Matarme, desearme que muera entre horribles sufrimientos. Tengo 4 fics abiertos y actualizo más despacio que un adefesio de tortuga y caracol ._. Pero debo agredecerle a **Gui** que quiera hacer el reto conmigo(:_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká, Jotaká...¿Tu tienes agujetas en la tripa después de hacer ejercicio?_

* * *

><p>Tenía un mal presentimiento. Una sensación que corría desde las puntas de sus dedos de los pies, hasta las raíces de su cabello. Algo andaba mal aquel 31 de Octubre. No se oía nada en el exterior. Subió al piso de arriba y entró en el cuarto de su hijo. Miró aquellos ojos verdes exactamente iguales que los suyos y su voz tembló al hablar.<p>

-Cielo, si algo nos pasara a nosotros, mantente con vida.

Acarició el rostro del niño, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa. Hubo un relámpago. El viento, comenzó a moverse de forma violenta.

-Se cauto. Se fuerte.

El suelo retumbó. Y escuchó la voz de James desde la planta de abajo.

-¡Protege a Harry, Lily! ¡Protégete! ¡Yo le distraeré!

Su corazón latió desbocado. Oyó un grito. Vio una luz verde colarse bajo la puerta. Cerró los ojos y sintió las húmedas lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Se mantuvo en pie, intentando buscar la manera de proteger a su hijo con su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la alta figura, pálida como la cal. Pudo sentir como a cada grito, su garganta se desgarraba. Pudo ver la ira asomándose en los refulgentes ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso. Apenas fue otra resplandeciente luz verde, la que acabó con su vida. Al igual que con la de James. La que acabó con sus sueños. Con aquel pensamiento de "_todo irá bien"_. Con su dolor.


	3. Fuego

**_Y seguimos_**_ con el reto! Veamos que tal se nos da esto poco a poco, esperar al próximo capítulo el miercoles. Un beso a Gui, y a quien se haya atrevido a venir a leer este fic y dejar un review (;_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká, dueña de todo._

* * *

><p>Hacía frío. Barty no podía ver por dónde le llevaban. Bellatrix le había dicho que tenían que vendarle los ojos, porque como era su fiesta de iniciación, no querían que viera la sorpresa antes de tiempo. Sentía las hojas romperse bajo sus pies y súbitamente sintió el calor de un hogar. Le envolvía tanto la temperatura, como el suave olor a vainilla y colonia de hombre. Un desgarrador chillido, le encogió el corazón.<p>

-Sorpresa, pequeño-Susurró la voz de Bellatrix en su oído.

Retiró la oscura venda de sus ojos y se sintió horrorizado en el mismo momento que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz de la casa. En el suelo, tirados sobre la alfombra, había una pareja. Los rasgos aduendados de la mujer y los oscuros ojos del hombre, hicieron ver a Barty que esto no era lo que había pensado. Retorciéndose como gusanos, chillando como si estuvieran pasando lo peor de sus vidas, el dolor se manifestaba en aquellos cuerpos. Reconoció a Alice, a Frank.

-Vamos pequeño-Bellatrix alzó el brazo de Barty y acariciando la blanquecina mano llena de pecas donde tenía aferrada la varita, le susurró de nuevo al oído-Hazlo, conoces las palabras.

-Yo, yo…No puedo. No quiero.

-_Crucio_.

Sintió lo que ellos sentían. Cuchillos, espinas, látigos, clavos. Fuego. Todo dentro de su cuerpo, apunto de explotar. Desapareció en un solo golpe de varita. Todo se quedó en silencio. Con los ojos cerrados, anegados en lágrimas, volvió a escuchar la voz de Bellatrix.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, aparécete en la mansión de Lucius y Narcissa.

Oyó unos cuantos "plop" seguidos y el silencio volvió a reinar. Abrió los ojos y contempló la figura encogida de Alice. Consiguió levantarse, entumecido. El rostro de la pequeña prefecta que le había ayudado tanto en Hogwarts, se había vuelto de un color cetrino y estaba fría. Barty se volvió a asustar, pensó que estaban muertos. Escuchó el llanto de un bebé en el piso de arriba. Y el fuego incrementó en su interior. Volvió a sentir aquel ardiente sentimiento. Desapareció de la casa de los Longbottom, maldiciendo a Bellatrix Lestrange y a su pandilla por haber dejado huérfano a un pobre niño.


	4. Corre

**_Soy una compañera_**_ de reto un tanto extraña. Debo de reconocerlo, aunque debería preguntarselo a Gui en todo caso. El caso es que aquí teneis una parte nueva de Pain Paradaise. Siento no actualizar los fics que tengo empezados, pero entre la inspiración que no viene para los parados y que el instituto este año me quita demasiado tiempo, estoy...A FULL! Fuck ._. (Sí alguna de las que lee esto tiene Twitter, seguirme, soy IreneDisaster)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Debería de ser la persona más creativa del mundo, pero desde que estoy intentando seguir los pasos de Jotaká, esto es más difícil._

* * *

><p>Nada más se cierra aquel seto tras de ti, comienzas a correr. La sensación de soledad te recorre como si conociera tu cuerpo a la perfección. El miedo, se pinta en tus ojos grises como si un vil y macabro pintor lo hiciese. <em>Expelliarmus, Desmaius, Protego, Diffindo, Bombarda. <em>Usas todo hechizo que te sabes contra cualquier cosa que se mueva. Y ves una luz al final de aquel camino del laberinto. Pero antes de que si quiera des un paso, escuchas un chillido en la lejanía. Tu respiración se vuelve violenta, tu corazón late desbocado. Incluso, tus ojos se humedecen. Sigues tu camino, corriendo. Y escuchas:

-_Crucio._

Te retuerces del dolor. Te ha dado justo en toda la espalda. Observas los ojos de tu atacante, cubiertos por una neblina sospechosa, como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Oyes otro hechizo y Krum cae al suelo como un peso muerto. El pequeño Harry, sí, sí, ese chico de 14 años que es tan valiente y se está enfrentando a esto sin quererlo, ese, te ha salvado. Ambos corréis, teniendo como objetivo la brillante luz de la copa. Algo se enreda en tu pie y látigos de hiedra te intentan tragar.

-¡Harry, ayúdame! ¡Harry!

Ves la duda en sus ojos. En esos ojos verdes que te impactan por un momento. Crees que está todo perdido, pero entonces él, te libera. Y ambos, otra vez, tocáis la copa del Torneo a la vez.

Es un traslador. Estáis en un cementerio, en mitad de vete tú a saber dónde en mitad de la noche. Harry te grita que te vayas, entre alaridos de dolor, mientras se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza. Ves una sombra, un hombre de mediana estatura. El siseo de una voz corre por tu columna vertebral, cuando sentencian tu muerte.

-_Avada Kedabra._

Un fogonazo verde y estabas en el suelo. Un fogonazo verde y tus ojos grises dejaron de brillar. Porque sabes, que aquel horrible fogonazo verde, te trajo dos cosas muy distintas a la vez. Dolor y alivio.


	5. Inseguridad

**_Muajajajajajajajaja...*cof**cof*_**_ debo de dejar de reirme de esa manera. Me estoy acostumbrando (?) BUENAS NOCHES MUNDO! Heme aquí con el nuevo capítulo de Pain Paradise. Espero que seais pacientes entre capítulo y capítulo. Gracias **Gui** por lo del reto de nuevo ._. Nunca podré dejar de agradecerte. Bueno, también debo de hacer un poco de spam...Así qué...¡Estáis invitados a leer I'll Survive! Un fic de Charmed que creo que está bastante bien para tratarse de un fandom nuevo (si, juego con fandoms variados, soy así de majeta)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Jotaká, seguiré aquí cada miércoles y cada domingo para subir. ¡Y espero que Pottermore se abra ya, porque conozco una Ravenclaw mu' majeta (que hará todos los hechizos posibles para obligar a los de la página) y me dio envidia! ._._

* * *

><p>Sientes que algo te observa. Te lleva persiguiendo cada segundo que has pasado en ese tormentoso laberinto. Estás sucia, tienes heridas, lloras. Comprendiste que esto es algo más que un juego. Tal vez sea hora de emprender la retirada, quizás no estés cualificada para esto. Pero sigues, en contra de lo que te dice tu cabeza. Lanzas un hechizo contra el seto más cercano, porque has visto una sombra.<p>

-¡Sal! ¡Se lo que seas sal!-Chillaste con la varita alzada-_Pog favog,_ no me haga daño…

Sollozas por el miedo que se ha acumulado en tu interior. Abres levemente los ojos y distingues una gruesa figura, vestida con una casaca, apoyada en un bastón nudoso. Quieres hablar, pero lo único que sabes hacer es chillar de nuevo. De pronto te golpean con fuerza la cabeza, haciendo que no veas a tu agresor.

-_Cherrie_, _réveillez-vous_, _allé_-Escuchas en la lejanía, unas tibias manos recorren tu rostro.

-_¿Maman? ¿Papa?-_Vuelves a oír barullo, vuelves a ver todo lo que te rodea.

-_¡Mon Dieu!-_Tu madre te abraza con fuerza, al igual que tu padre.

-Perdonen, me gustaría que la señorita se levantase, necesita atención médica-Dijo una áspera voz a sus espaldas.

Te das la vuelta y puedes verte reflejada en sus ojos. De un marrón terroso que te gusta y que hace juego con el pelo anaranjado largo y las pecas. Tomas su mano y con cuidado te lleva junto a la enfermera. No se mueve en un solo momento de tu lado.

Ahora esperáis Viktor y tú juntos, como todos, a que aparezcan Cedric y Harry. Un remlino de color escarlata y dorado mezclado con negro aparece en mitad del campo. La música empieza a sonar tras de ti, pero no la escuchas, solo gritas horrorizada. Porque ver los claros ojos del Hufflepuff vacíos y mirando a la nada, significa una sola cosa. Que está muerto. Y una pregunta revolotea en tu cabeza. ¿Y si hubieras sido tú la que estuviese en su lugar?


	6. ¿Y si?

**_Cucu-trastras._**_ Sí, sí, yo loca estar :33. Pero que se le va a hacer. Gracias a **Gui** y a los que han dejado review (sí, esos que guardais en vuestras cabezas y no podeis mandar lectores) Espero que nos sigais a mi compañera y a mi hasta el final, porque estos retos parecen simples palabras, pero por detrás de todo esto, hay muchas cosas importantes ._._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ ¿Creeis que Jotaká tendrá gripe estomacal de vez en cuando?_

* * *

><p>Había vivido esto otra vez. Hace dos años exactamente. La sensación de que aspiraban un líquido congelado desde la parte más recóndita de tu cuerpo. Visualizas a Dudley al final del callejón, con la escalofriante bestia cerniéndose encima de él. Por una vez te das cuenta de que algo dentro de ti, palpita, diciéndote que muevas el culo y le salves. Por qué el no se ha buscado esto, ni por asomo. No se merece este final tan atroz. Sin alma. Y encima, en mitad de un oscuro callejón.<p>

-_Expecto Patronum_-Murmuras casi sin fuerzas, aferrando tu varita.

Y el imponente ciervo, te devuelve todo lo que te ha quitado el dementor. Haces una floritura y le quitas de encima a tu primo el otro. Dudley está realmente pálido, casi de un tono verdoso. Intentas cogerle, pero te cuesta al ser más pequeño que él. Apenas oyes el sonido de un carrito traqueteando por el callejón cuando ves a la vieja Figg.

-Vamos querido, hay que volver a casa.

Le apremia suavemente, tratándolo como un niño pequeño. Miras a Dudley mientras ponéis rumbo hacia Privet Drive Nº4. Y de pronto imaginas como pudo haber sido todo. Sí sus tíos no fueran realmente odiosos, Harry hubiera crecido igual que Dudley, feliz a su manera (pero no tan grueso en carnes, de hecho no pensaba que su cuerpo diese tanto de sí). Por una vez quiso estar en el lugar de Dudley, porque él no sabía nada de ningún mago oscuro que le quería matar y no sabía nada del mundo mágico.


	7. Magia inexistente

**_Otro domingo _**_noche más subiendo Pain Paradise, es genial por el amor de Merlín. Quería dar las gracias a la "pequeña" gran **Gui** por ser una de las que deja review. Te quiero mucho, en serio. Ahora dejo de parecer una cursi telenovela y os dejo con el drabble de hoy._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká tiene un poco descuidados a sus personajillos, pero es muy buena por dejarnos jugar con ellos._

* * *

><p>Claro que te diviertes castigando a esos pequeños proyectos de malhechor que circulan por el castillo. <em>Tu <em>castillo, como dices de vez en cuando. Porque se supone que tú eres el que vela para que esté en perfectas condiciones. Y de pronto, la locura se desata en _tu _viejo castillo.

Un pantano en mitad del pasillo, animalejos variados correteando a sus anchas, fuegos artificiales diabólicos que cuanto más pequeños se volvían eran más peligrosos, y ella. Gritando como loca, _Argus, corre, detén a esos_ o _Argus, haz desaparecer los malditos fuegos artificiales_. Le tenía quemado, hartito, hasta la coronilla.

Y es que Argus Filch, por mucho que dijera que los colgaría por los pulgares en las mazmorras, estás harto de que te tratasen como un criado. Diréis, pero si eres el celador de Hogwarts. Sí, celador, no criado-elfo. Pero lo que más te duele (aparte de soportar a eso gemelos pelirrojos del demonio) es que ella te trate como si tuvieras magia para hacer que todo eso desapareciera.

Era un _squib_. Sí y a mucha honra. Y cómo tal, no le gustaba que lo menos preciaran.

-Se acabó-Gruñes cuando Dolores se puso frente a él, dispuesta a crear la Tercera Guerra Mundial-No soy su criado, no soy el que puede arreglar todos esos estropicios de magia, no soy mago.

-¿Qué está diciendo, Argus?-La imitas como un mimo, haciéndole burla.

-Déjeme en paz, ocúpase de lo que usted misma ha creado, Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Por no tirarle la escoba contra la cabeza, la tiras al suelo con todas tus fuerzas. Al doblar la esquina te encuentras con Fred y George Weasley, con más fuegos artificiales de su propia invención, los hijos del propio diablo, si pidieran tu punto de vista. Te hacen señales de ánimo, diciéndote lo bien que lo has hecho. Pasas de ellos y te encierras en tu cuartucho. La señora Norris se acerca a ti y deja que le rasques detrás de las orejas. Ahora comprendes que en la única mujer que debes confiar es un tu preciosa damisela felina.


	8. Pánico

**_Un miércoles_**_ más en el que seguimos con los drabbles. Quiero agradecer a **Gui** que deje reviews y to' la péhcah :3 Sí, a veces hablo muy raruno, que se le va a hacer. os animo a que dejeis reviews, lectores míos! Por favor :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Apenas son un puñado de drabbles, pero siempre tenemos que poner un poco de sentido a lo que dice Jotaká._

* * *

><p>Apenas puedes correr ya. Todo esto te está superando. Cada minuto, cada segundo. Cada momento. Porque has llegado a un punto donde ya no sabes si seguirás con vida. Ni tú, ni tus amigos. A un lado está Harry, al otro Ron. Y piensas en un nano segundo cosas que nunca pensarías. Como que te dolería ver como aquellos ojos color esmeralda dejaban de tener ese brillo tan particular que te gustaba. Como que morirías lentamente si no volvieras a sentir su olor a tostada y hierba.<p>

-¡Cuidado Hermione!

Apenas te da tiempo a girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que aquel robusto mortífago lanza un hechizo púrpura. Lentamente se acerca a ti. Y sin poder evitarlo, impacta en tu pecho. El aire sale de golpe de tus pulmones, tu corazón deja de latir durante un microsegundo. Simplemente caes como un peso muerto al suelo y sabes que ha llegado tu fin. Aunque sientas unas manos fuertes alzarte.

_Silencio_. Un cómodo silencio que te acoge. Y cuando ves todo oscuro, cuando la última imagen que se ha grabado en tu cabeza, oyes voces, muchas voces, cada cual más agitada que la anterior. También oyes unas notas, notas de una melodía perdida. Y a lo mejor ves algún rostro.

Pero sabes que no estas muerta, cuando abres de nuevo los ojos y te encuentras con los suyos. De un color aguamarina brillante, levemente enrojecidos. Ahora te sientes cansada de nuevo y te acurrucas contra él, porque sabes que te sacará de donde quiera que estéis.


	9. Hermanas

**_Se que no es _**_lo que se dice largo, pero es que no me sentía capaz de escribir nada más no sé porqué. Me encanta el personaje de Bellatrix, por lo bestial que es. Pero no me a costado imaginar una pequeña escena donde su duro corazón se ablanda. Porque ella quiere a su hermana, en el fondo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká, siento tener poco tiempo para ti, pero estoy en otro proyecto._

* * *

><p>-Haré el Juramento Inquebrantable-Informó con voz fría Severus, mientras tomaba la mano de tu hermana.<p>

Tardaste unos segundos en sacar la varita. Lo habías dicho en broma, para probar que era un cobarde. Pero no, había aceptado. Mientras haces las preguntas que sellarán el trato mágico, miras a Narcissa a los ojos, esos ojos azules hielo que en estos momentos están vacíos. Cuando ya no había vuelta atrás, quieres gritar, suplicar. Sí, por una vez en tu vida quieres hacerlo. No quieres perder a tu hermana. Tu sobrino y el estúpido de Lucius te dan igual, solo quieres que a tu hermana pequeña no la pase nada.

-¡Cállate Bellatrix, no quiero oírte ni una vez más!-Le grita la más pequeña de las hermanas Black.

-Pero Cissy, yo no quiero que te pase nada…Por favor, ten cuidado.

Dicen que no tienes corazón, ni razón. Pero ella siempre será tu familia, hasta el día en que el linaje de los Black desaparezca. Y te duele que no te haga caso, sobretodo sabiendo ella lo que su Señor era capaz de hacer. Porque ya perdiste una hermana hace tiempo y no quieres volver a perder una.


	10. Físico

**_Vengo un nuevo _**_miércoles con muchas novedades! Espero que os gusten cada una de ellas. Gracias a **HallowDraconis** y a **Gui** por los reviews, también a la personita anónima que dejó review. Gracias._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Espero que Jotaká o quién quiera que sea que lleve la página de Pottermore, la abra para todos YA!_

* * *

><p>Era una sensación de agobio constante. Se sentía muy lento, mucho más pesado de lo que creía ser, como si le hubieran atado a los tobillos dos plomos. No recuerdas que volaras tan sumamente mal como lo estás haciendo hoy, en el partido contra Ravenclaw. Intentas para sus tiros, pero te quedas a simples milímetros de la pelota, incluso la llegas a rozar con los dedos.<p>

Y para colmo, están los estúpidos esos de Slytherin cantando el famoso "_A Weasley vamos a coronar"_. Quieres vomitar lo que has comido en el desayuno. Te propones calmarte, para no acabar echando hasta la primera papilla encima de la escoba, pero los gritos de Ginny no te ayudan, ni los de Harry, ni los de Demelza.

Tus ojos capturan un reflejo castaño en las gradas de Gryffindor y te sientes aún peor. La estás decepcionando, todo esto lo estás haciendo por ella, para demostrarla…Ahora mismo no sabes ni que narices la quieres demostrar siendo el peor guardián que ha tenido Gryffindor en años.

-¡VAMOS RONALD, PÁRALA!-Grita roja de furia Ginny mientras se balancea en su escoba.

-¡TU PUEDES RON!-Gritan Demelza y Harry, cada uno yendo en una dirección.

-¡PÁRALA, PÁRALA, PÁRALA!-Coreaban toda la grada de Gryffindor y sentía que su corazón se hacía más grande, con una capacidad de bombeo más amplia que renovaba tus fuerzas.

En un momentos inesperado, le das una patada a la quaffle y la lanzas bien lejos. Muchos gritan de impresión, pero todo lo que escuchan tus doloridos oídos es ruido. Que te hace daño. Tus músculos están agarrotados por el frío que hace y puedes sentir que tus labios están a punto de nieve. Pero aun sintiendo ese dolor, decides seguir el partido.


	11. Apoyo

**_Vengo aquí_**_ con otro capítulo más. No sé ya quién me deja review o no, creo que **Gui **no dejó ni si quiera (lo siento si no es así) la verdad es que no me gustó como quedó el anterior :$ Fue un fiasco total. Pero bueno, aquí viene uno nuevo. Borrón y cuenta nueva._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká, espero que pronto abras POTTERMORE para todos ._._

* * *

><p>En el momento en que iba a arriesgar todo lo que tenía por él, lo fastidiaba. Había sido una estúpida si creía que llegaría a gustarle después de tantos años. Después de ver en sus ojos azules un brillo de alivio al verla sana y salva, de ser sacada del Ministerio en sus brazos. Se sentó en un escalón y sacó su varita, haciendo aparecer unos canarios al instante. Su vuelo en círculos que variaba con las vueltas y tirabuzones que hacían en el aire, sintió levemente como aquella sensación de ahogo desaparecía brevemente. Escuchó las risitas femeninas y estúpidas de Lavender junto a las carcajadas de Ron y se rompió por dentro. Pero al verlo frente a ella, no dudó ni un solo segundo.<p>

-_¡Opugno!_

Cada uno de los pequeños canarios voló como un perdigón hacia el horrorizado pelirrojo que salió corriendo. Volvió a sentarse, hundiéndose en su dolor. Las tibias lágrimas bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas, quemándole la piel. Pero entonces sintió un brazo deslizarse por encima de sus hombros y estrecharla con fuerza.

-Tranquila, yo estaré aquí.

Y no hizo falta que levantase la vista para comprobar quien era. Solo se apretó más contra su cuerpo y dejó salir todo lo que sentía. Harry solo supo quedarse ahí, junto a su mejor amiga, apoyándola.


	12. Olvido

**_Aquí está _**_el capítulo de cada miércoles, ya queda pocoo poquito. Gracias a **Gui** que después de todo, está ahí, aunque haya actualizado a destiempo. No pasa nada bicho :3._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Viva Jotaká, #hedicho._

* * *

><p>El dolor físico no es más que una vaga sensación en tus ancianos huesos. Es el dolor que había navegado a la deriva durante tantísimos años. Habías revivido cada malo recuerdo debido a esa estúpida poción preparada como una trampa para que no salieseis de esa cueva. Y entonces aquel muchacho de cabellos claros y ojos pétreos te miró con miedo, con el mismo miedo que había tenido Aberforth el día que Ariana murió. Y al ver a ese hombre en el que habías confiado, viste en sus ojos un frío vacío.<p>

-Severus…Por favor…Por favor-Suplicaste esperando tu final, como habíais calculado los dos juntos.

Una floritura de varita y ves la luz verde ir directamente hacia ti. Tu consciencia se apaga y lo único que se ve es tu cuerpo caer por el balcón de la torre de Astronomía. Nunca habías pensado en el día de tu muerte, aunque lo hubieras planeado. Solamente fue ver a Ariana frente a ti cogiéndote la mano y tu dolor desapareció. Olvidándote de que habías dejado a un joven de diecisiete años con el mundo mágico sobre sus manos.


	13. Culpabilidad

**_Mis drabbles_**_ se mantienen igual de extensos siempre xDDD. Pero bueno! Aquí tenéis uno más para la colección, que dentro de un puñado de semanas acabará. Para los que leeis November Rain, no os preocupeis, pronto subiré!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Mañana veré a mi más preciado tesoro, y tú Jotaká, no te podrás quedar con él._

* * *

><p>Una simple víctima más de aquella guerra. Eso eras. Y no habías hecho absolutamente nada para merecer la muerte. Enseñar una simple materia no implicaba ser culpable de algo. Pero para aquellos sangre pura elitistas si lo era. Enseñar a su hijos que todos eran iguales por dentro…¡Un poco de moralidad por favor!<p>

-Severus…Por favor…

Un lastimero lloriqueo que quedó ahogado por las lágrimas. En una de las vueltas que dio, vio unos ojos grises llenos de terror. Y se compadeció de él, porque muy en el fondo Charity sabía que aquel joven muchacho no pertenecía a ese círculo de malnacidos.

Poco más pudiste sentir después de un resplandor verde. La estrepitosa caída de tu cuerpo sobre la mesa de madera, el rasgueo de un sinuoso cuerpo por encima de la misma. Un abrir de fauces y tu cuerpo ya no existiría nunca más.

Porque para ellos eras una simple piedra en el camino de una gran matanza de inocentes.


	14. Pálpito

**_Tranquilamente _**_después de una accidentada tarde (y de ver pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos una vez) os dejo con el siguiente drabble. Espero Gui pueda subir a tiempo esta vez. Os quiero a todos, ya lo sabéis._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Jotaká bendita, déjame al pequeño Teddy para que sea mi hermano._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? Hay luces de color. <em>Sí, había muchas luces bajo sus cuerpos. La sensación de ira te inunda, haciéndote sentir un cosquilleo en los dedos y en la garganta. Pero no, esta noche no te parecerás a Jack Skelleton y sus cancioncillas animosas. Esta noche era crucial para ti, Lord Voldemort, ya que tu enemigo, tu piedra en el camino, sería eliminado.

-¡Seguirles, a todos!

La estridente voz de alguno de tus mortífagos resuena en el cielo nocturno. Ves cabelleras despeinadas y gafas redondas por todas partes. Sobrevuelas todas esas carreteras y cables de la luz, siguiendo a tu intuición. A ese palpitar de la varita que tienes entre las manos.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Giras la cabeza de inmediato. Le has oído. Le has visto. Ahora te das cuenta de la trampa que te han tendido. La furia te apodera por completo y una neblina rojiza cubre tus ojos. Sale con todas tus fuerzas de tu garganta, aquel rayo verde tan conocido. Y entonces, algo sale mal, porque sientes que todo falla. Que la varita de Lucius se parte a la mitad y tu corazón se para por segundos.

-¡Estúpido Harry Potter!

Escupes, maldices y te agarras con fuerza el pecho y la cabeza. Ese palpitante dolor es incómodo. Lo llevas conociendo desde que "resucitastes". Y sabes que lo seguirás sintiendo hasta que realmente mueras tú, o él.


	15. Daños Colaterales

**_Generalmente, _**_no falto a ninguno de mis retos. Pero a lo mejor el del miércoles lo subo el jueves. Tengo que estudiar muchísimo, no puedo evitarlo. Espero que os guste este drabble y un beso a Gui, que por lo menos no se olvida de mi. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Viva Jotaká. Di qué si._

* * *

><p>El viento choca violentamente contra la cara de Severus, mientras sobrevolaba aquellos páramos llenos de luces. ¿A quién demonios iba a engañar, no habiéndose puesto al máscara? Lo tacharían de traidor en cuanto le reconocieran, decepcionaría a gente que había conseguido confiar en él. Y todo por servir a ese loco al que ni siquiera hacía caso ya.<p>

Un par de hechizos de vivos colores le pasaron rozando y en pocos segundos el también comenzó a mandar latigazos de color a través de su varita.

Aunque suene extraño, podía ver todo. Severus reconocía caras por todas partes. En absoluto le sorprendía eso de que hubiera Potter's a diestro y siniestro. Él mismo había trazado el plan, sin que ellos lo supiesen.

-_¡Impedimenta!-_Gritó con fuerza atronadora Remus-_¡Desmaius!_

_-¡Sectumsempra!_

Severus no quería herir a nadie, pero el sintió en sus propias carnes el hechizo una vez, y sabía lo poderoso que era. Vio cómo comenzó a salir sangre de la cabeza del Harry Potter que se volvía pelirrojo. Y en ese mismo momento se dio la vuelta en el aire y salió a toda velocidad.

¿Qué había hecho? Esto no entraba en sus planes. Su respiración era violenta y su pulso se agolpaba en su cabeza al igual que la sangre. Le había arrancado una oreja a uno de los Weasley. Se supone que los "aliados" no deben dañar a sus compañeros, ¿no?


	16. Furia

_**Venga! **Hoy me siento super inspirada para escribir cosas! Gracias a Gui por su review! Eres la mejor :3 Hoy actualizo también November Rain! Después de la millonada de años sin hacerlo por la maldita inspiración!_

_**Disclaimer:** Jotaká tuvo que tener sus lagunas de NOINSPIRACIÓN seguro._

* * *

><p>Todos bailaban felices. Cantando, bebiendo, observando a la preciosa pareja recién casada bailar. Pero fue un destello de luz rápido, un patronus, y la fiesta se acaba. Bill lanza hechizos enfurecido, sintiendo en su interior una rabia y una fuerza sacadas de la nada. Algunos de los presentes en la batalla contra los mortífagos se asustaron al ver al mayor de los Weasley luchar con tal fiereza. Lo que no sabían es que Bill luchaba también en su interior, con su pequeña parte de lobo, que lo intentaba dominar. Ver a su mujer lanzando hechizos asustada, le aterrorizaba en gran medida, quería protegerla de todo.<p>

-_¡Avada Kedabra!_

Y un rayo verde voló hasta llegar a Fleur, que se giró en el momento oportuno para que su pelo suelto rozara con la maldición. Ahí, ya no pudo contenerse más. Se abalanzó sobre el mortífago, dejando atrás la varita y pasando a los puños. Le dejó sin sentido y se encaramo al brazo de su aterrorizada esposa. La alzó en brazos y fue junto a su familia, para desaparecer. Le dolió el corazón cuando su cerebro rememoró la escena. Le recorrió un terrible escalofrío al ver el mechón rubio de su esposa, el que había rozado la maldición, de un color blanco cenizo.


	17. Desconocida

_**Esto va **dedicado a cada una de las personas que están solas en este momento, aunque estén entre un montón de gente. Debo de agradecer a Gui todo, incluso los reviews. Gracias._

_**Disclaimer:** Jotaká esto es tuyo._

* * *

><p>Era aterrador. Me sentía hundida. Con ese desagradable frío rodeándome y entrando en mi cuerpo. ¡Estás en séptimo! ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Sabes hacer un patronus! Mi mente gritaba eso, más bien tenía un gran amplificador. Es estúpida la forma en la que me comportaba, aferrándome a la silla como si fuera un salvavidas. Había niños mucho más pequeños que yo en la sala, mirando con sus brillantes y llorosos ojos a sus padres. No tenía que temer nada, lo sabía perfectamente, me lo habían explicado millones de veces, hasta mis padres que no eran mágicos, me habían dicho que había algo dentro de mí que latía con la fuerza de un dragón. Pero era ver a los pequeños niños, muchísimo más indefensos que yo, sin poder hacer magia, fiándose de la palabras tranquilizadoras que les susurraban. Me eché a llorar en un acto inesperado, tapándome con ambas manos la cara.<p>

-Eh. Tranquila, no nos va a pasar nada. Todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

Sentía una mano en el hombro y alcé la vista para ver a su dueño. No le conocía de nada, pero sentí que en su mirada se encontraba toda la fuerza de un patronus.

Seguía aterrada mientras corría. Pero había alguien a mi lado, cogiendo mi mano, corriendo junto a mí y los demás, que aplacaba ese sentimiento. Y cuando nos desaparecimos los dos juntos, pude sentir que nunca más temería a nada.


	18. Futuro

_**Sé que **este es muy cortito, pero lo breve y bueno, dos veces bueno. No, la verdad es que tengo que adelantar mi proyecto personal y terminar una pila de deberes. Espero que os guste y eso. Un beso a **Gui,** que me deja los reviews a los pocos minutos. Y un saludo a **HallowDraconis** que parece ser que ha desaparecido del panorama. _

_**Disclaimer: **Estamos aquí para hacer algo, Jotaká nos dio algo con que soñar._

* * *

><p>-No quiero hacerlo-Se escuchaba un gemido lastimero en el fondo de la mazmorra.<p>

-Hazlo o lo sufrirás tú, mocoso _sangre sucia -_Un chillido rasgo el aire.

-¡No haré daño a mi hermano!-Los gritos de agonía no se hicieron esperar.

-¡NO! ¡Por encima de mí!

Dennis no sabía que Colin le protegía de verdad. Tanto que en un futuro, moriría porque él tuviera un futuro mejor que el presente que vivían. Que en los años venideros, el más pequeño de los Creevey recordaría a su hermano por todo lo que hizo por él. Y quizás el dolor físico que sufrió en aquel momento no fue nada con lo que sintió en su corazón. Porque Dennis no fue el único que odio a alguien por haber muerto, por dejarle solo con todo. Por no tener a un apoyo después de la guerra.


	19. Valentía

**_Soy una horrenda persona_**_ lo sé. Pero el maldito instituto me tiene absorbida. Hace que me tenga que aprender cosas con juegos estúpidos que me invento yo (?) el caso, GUI LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO ENSERIO! Ahora os dejo con el cap._

_**Disclaimer:** Maldita Jotaká, esto es un vicio!_

* * *

><p>Los oscuros pasillos le hacen temblar. No le gusta para nada esa vertiginosa oscuridad que le atrapa. Pero sabe que a su izquierda está Neville y a la derecha, Ginny cogiendo su mano. Desde el principio había apoyado la idea (que había salido de su cabecita loca) pero ella había pensado durante toda la semana que robarían la espada por la mañana, no por la noche. Pero el miedo a la oscuridad no era su mayor problema. Era Severus Snape. A ella, no le daba miedo, pero había que reconocer que no quería sufrir en sus carnes un colérico <em>cruciatus.<em>

-Venga Luna, solo es descolgarla y ya está-Le susurra su pelirroja amiga mientras vigila la puerta.

-Sí, solo cógela y ya está-Neville está colorado por el esfuerzo y por tener a Luna apoyada en sus hombros.

Y en el momento que tocas la espada y se desvanece entre tus dedos como fina arena, sabes que ya nada marcha bien. Que ese estruendoso portazo corresponde a un enfadado director.

-Estamos perdidos.

Y en aquel murmullo, todo tu pavor sale de tu cuerpo.


	20. Ultraje

_**El capítulo** de hoy a tiempo. Ahora dejaré reviews a Gui, un beso monosa^^_

__**Disclaimer:** Maldita Jotaká, esto es un vicio!__

* * *

><p>Estaba el señor Ollivander limpiando sus preciadas varitas recién fabricadas y ordenándolas por núcleos, cuando irrumpieron en su tienda lanzando hechizos por doquier. ¡Esto es un ultraje, una falta de educación! Pensó el anciano antes de que le dieran un golpe y le vendasen los ojos. ¡Ahora quién ayudaría a la siguiente generación de niños! Ese era el mayor temor del hombre. Pero cuando la fría sensación de horror y terror recorrió sus viejos huesos al mirar a los ojos al Señor Tenebroso, lo único que le importaba era salir con vida de aquello.<p>

-¡No sé nada más, no sé qué pudo salir mal!

Y aunque los _cruciatus_ restallasen en su piel, sabía que tenía a la joven Luna, cerezo, 22 centímetros, pelo de unicornio hembra. Ella por lo menos era la voz de su consciencia, aquella que le hacía ver que todavía seguía vivo.

Y al salir de allí, lo único que pensó fue en jubilarse. Un sobrino suyo había acabado de estudiar hace poco, quizás podría relevarle en la tienda, aunque eso sí, siempre volvería a pasarse por aquel lugar que tan buenos, como malos, magos había consagrado.


	21. Momento díficil

**_Después de toda la semana_**_ volvemos el domingo! Que sepais que estoy viendo Eclipse ._. Porque no echan nada por la tele. AJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA El caso, que muchas gracias a **Gui** y espero que mande a alguien para acá, porque me parece que solo lo lee ella y me deja review._

_**Disclaimer: **Jotaká, podrías ser médico._

* * *

><p>Remus y Charlie combatían juntos, espalda con espalda, cubriéndose el uno al otro. Siempre habían tenido una buena amistad, a Charlie le caía bien Remus desde que le conoció. Y ahora, intentaba mantenerle con vida, para que Dora y el pequeño Teddy tuvieran un gran futuro por delante.<p>

-¡Les llevaré a vivir al Valle de Godric cuando todo esto acabe!-Le gritó por encima del ruido, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Os iré a visitar muy a menudo!

La sola idea de estar cerca de aquel pequeño resquicio de alegría en mitad de una guerra, le hacía sentirse fuerte. Aunque a él le hubiera gustado que aquel niño fuera mitad suyo, con ojos azules claro y pecas por toda la cara en vez de los ojos color ocre de Remus. Al fin y al cabo, siempre querría a Dora, ella le había enseñado a amar y ser correspondido.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Charlie apenas giró la cabeza, pero vio el destello verde que se acercaba vertiginosamente a él. La luz desapareció de pronto, tapada por un cuerpo. Y se quedó de piedra al conocer al individuo. Remus se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y él, salvándole.

-¡No, Remus, no!-Entre lágrimas, consiguió mandar por los aires al mortífago que había conjurado la sentencia de muerte del hombre lobo-Ahora no te vayas…

Lo cargó en brazos y corrió por los derruidos pasillos de Hogwarts. Debía de encontrar a Dora cuanto antes, alejarla de todo esto.

* * *

><p>La abrazó con fuerza, manteniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de su amigo. Sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Ya no podría mirarla a los ojos y decirle que todo estaría bien. Ya no podría sentir su calor. Porque se había ido para siempre.<p>

-Qué voy a hacer ahora…

-_Sigue adelante Charlie, por el bien de todos…_

Aquel susurró le asustó, haciendo que levantase la cabeza muy rápido. Su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Había creído oír su voz, como si tuviera su boca contra su oído. Se levantó, y cogiendo en cada hombro a sus amigos, se puso en marcha. Este era un duro golpe del que tardaría en recuperarse. Aunque siempre le quedaría el Ted. Siempre podría mirarle y recordarles. Recordar que era el fruto de lo que más amaba.


	22. Nunca más

_**Le tenía **que haber subido el miércoles, pero estaba muy ocupada. Me despido con un fuerte abrazo. Ya que hoy, acaba este maravilloso reto._

__**Disclaimer: **JOTAKÁ! AYUDAME A SER UNA BUENA ESCRITORA!__

* * *

><p>Caminar por aquel bosque no era algo fuera de lo común en mí. Había ido tantas veces. Pero ahora había algo peor que me esperaba en el centro. Sentía un segundo latido, mucho más fuerte que el mío, resonando por todo mi cuerpo. Ya lo había sentido antes, y lo recordaba. Cuando clave el colmillo en el diario, un día de verano antes de acabar el curso hace dos años…Pero las otras tres veces, habían sido peor. Y por fin había conseguido sacar el significado a aquellos dolorosos latidos. Cada fragmento de alma de Voldemort había sido destruido y si yo también era uno, debía de sentirlo.<p>

-El niño que vivió…Viene a morir…

Le miré directamente a los ojos, haciendo que los latidos y el dolor se concentrasen en mi cabeza. Y cuando el rayo verde del Avada Kedavra me alcanzó, ni si quiera me dolió. De hecho, sentí como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Y sonreí cuando escuché ese grito ensordecedor que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía. Ya le quedaba poco. Una escasas horas que anhelaba profundamente.


	23. Esperanza

_**El último capítulo** de esta maravillosa historia. Muchas gracias a mi compañera, con la que he hecho todo este duro trabajo. MUCHAS GRACIAS._

_**Disclaimer: **JOTAKÁ! AYUDAME A SER UNA BUENA ESCRITORA!_

* * *

><p>George se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que con la otra alzaba la varita. Lanzó un potente hechizo que rebotó contra un mortífago más grande que él. Sabía que había salido así, debido al dolor, la impotencia y la rabia que sentía. Y cuando escuchó como se le partían los huesos contra una pared mezclado con los gritos de júbilo de todo el Gran Comedor, supo que toda esta pesadilla había acabado. Que ya no habría más guerra, ni más hechizos ofensivos por un tiempo. Sonrió con tristeza, pensando en qué pensaría Fred en estos momentos. Seguramente lo mismo que él.<p>

-Ya no habrá nunca más un "por el bien de todos"…

Se giró para ver quien había susurrado aquellas palabras. Una llorosa Angelina mantenía la varita en alto y susurrando otras palabras distintas, hizo salir una luz blanca de su cabeza.

-Pero puede haber un "por nuestro bien".

Se miraron a los ojos y entrelazaron sus manos. Quizás fuera un acto reflejo, pero George rodeó su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Puede que su gemelo, su otra mitad, ya no estuviera junto a él. Pero ahora podría formar un nuevo futuro con alguien. Y superar poco a poco el ya no ver más aquel brillo pícaro en los ojos de Fred.


End file.
